1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to accessing the Internet via an Internet access point. More specifically, the present invention relates to methods and systems for authenticating a client system with an Internet access point.
2. The Relevant Technology
Recently, accessing Internet via a wireless link has become increasingly common and Internet users are growing to expect wireless Internet access in many different areas, including both public and private locations. For example, many users carry a laptop or other mobile Internet-ready devices to local coffee shops, public libraries, city centers, cyber cafes, public transportation, airports, among other locations, and expect to have wireless Internet access upon their arrival.
Therefore, many of the above locations offer Internet access to the public and provide Internet access points which allow third party client systems to connect to the Internet. The Internet access points may include wireless and wired routers, switches, Wireless Access Points (WAPs), and the like, which are capable of distributing an Internet connection to one or more clients systems. For example, specific geographic locations in which an Internet access point provides public wireless broadband internet access to mobile visitors through a wireless LAN (WLAN) are commonly referred to as “hotspots.” Therefore, users of third party client systems (i.e., client systems which are otherwise unaffiliated with the provider of the Internet access point), are able to access the Internet by establishing a connection with the Internet access point. The availability of Internet access, and particularly wireless hotspots, has become a selling point for many businesses, municipalities, airports, and the like.
However, many of the above mentioned Internet access point providers consider it important to monitor the identities of the individuals and client systems accessing the Internet via the providers' Internet access points. For example, the provider may be concerned with online security, and/or may wish to charge a fee to the users of their Internet access points. Because the provider of the Internet access point is typically charged a usage fee for the Internet connection by their Internet Service Provider (ISP), the Internet access point provider often passes this expense onto the end user.
Therefore, the provider often requires third party client systems connecting to their Internet access point to perform an authentication process, which may include the submission of a username, password, and other identification information. Where the provider of the Internet access point intends to charge a fee to the online users, the users are also required to submit billing information, such as credit card information, before access is granted.
However, many users are deterred from accessing the Internet via public Internet access points because they do not wish to share personal and confidential information each time they wish to access the Internet. Furthermore, when a user merely wishes to briefly access the Internet, the user often foregoes doing so because the process of authenticating with the Internet access point can be overly burdensome.